


Good Impressions

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: Arthur (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Nigel had been looking forward to introducing Patrick to his sister. He now realized that it had been a mistake.





	Good Impressions

Nigel had been looking forward to introducing Patrick to his sister. He now realized that it had been a mistake.

Patrick and Patty were getting along just fine, but it had only taken fifteen minutes for Patty to abandon the tea and break out the photo albums. The baby pictures and school uniform photos weren’t too bad, but as soon as Patty flipped to the photos of the Ratburn Rats’ first concert, Nigel groaned and put his face in his hands. This was _not_ the time that he wanted Patrick to learn about this—twenty years from now would clearly be the more appropriate time to bring it up.

But Patrick’s voice rose above the noise of Nigel’s internal panicking, and by some miracle the word “handsome” was leaving Patrick’s mouth. Nigel regained the courage to open his eyes and saw Patrick smiling as he flipped through the pages.

“Nigel, will you play for me sometime?” Patrick asked, looking over at him while Patty vigorously nodded behind him.

Sighing in relief, Nigel said, “Of course.”

Maybe introducing Patrick and Patty hadn’t been a mistake after all.

“You know what,” Patty said, standing up, “I have a copy of their album. We can listen to him play right now.”

Never mind. _Definitely_ a mistake. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from joshunya on tumblr! I apologize for the horrifically long time it took for me to get this written, but I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
